1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an electrical feed, in particular a CEE feed, for the external supply of electrical power to the power supply system of a mobile load, in particular a motor home (caravan) or a recreational vehicle or a boat. Electrical feeds of this type comprise a flange for attaching the feed to and/or in a wall of the mobile load, and at least one feed connector for making electrical contact with a coupling, in particular a CEE coupling. CEE plug connections are also known as shrouded plug connections.
2. Background and Relevant art
In known feeds, the feed connector is always firmly connected to the flange. The collar of the contact elements, which is provided on the feed connector, and possibly also further components of the feed connector are often integrally formed with the flange.
Feeds of this type are used to connect the internal power supply system of a mobile load to the public electricity network by means of a connection or adapter cable which is connected to an outlet or a pick-up station.
Circular plug apparatuses, in particular CEE plug apparatuses, are usually provided for this purpose. Circular plug apparatuses according to VDE 0623 of the type according to standard EN 60309-2 or IEC 60309-2 are preferably used at campsites and moorings. The motor homes, recreational vehicles and boats are accordingly equipped with feeds which correspond to these plug apparatuses. This also applies to vehicles and motor homes which are designed for travelling shows.
The conventional connection or adapter cable which complies with standards and connects the feed to the outlet or pick-up station has a coupling at the feed end, and an inner bayonet fitting part is formed on said coupling, by means of which inner bayonet fitting part the coupling forms a bayonet fitting with an outer bayonet fitting part which is provided on the feed, the purpose of said bayonet fitting being to ensure a tight connection between the feed and the cable. This outer bayonet fitting part is formed on a dedicated ring element which surrounds the feed connector loosely and therefore, inter alia, also such that it can be rotated in any desired manner as an autonomous body. The feed connector itself has to protrude from the flange at least to such an extent that the coupling can be completely plugged onto said feed connector. The ring element with the outer bayonet fitting part therefore cannot be arranged in this plug region of the feed connector, which region is required for the coupling, but instead still has to be arranged around the feed connector behind the plug region, that is to say in a region which is closer to the flange, with sufficient play still being provided in order to permit the required rotary movement of the ring element for closing the bayonet fitting with the coupling.
One disadvantage of these known electrical feeds is therefore that the feed connector protrudes to a great extent with respect to the flange and therefore with respect to a wall of the mobile load on account of the required plug region for connection to a coupling and on account of the bayonet fitting ring element which is to be provided. In many cases, this is not only visually undesirable but the protruding position also involves a high risk of the feed being damaged, inter alia when the mobile load is moving. For example, motor homes and recreational vehicles on campsites generally have to be lined up in narrow parking spaces. This risk can only be reduced as a result of corresponding structural measures being taken on the mobile load, but these require additional manufacturing outlay and/or impair the overall visual impression.